The Vacation  IMPROVED!
by sir alanna of pirate's swoop
Summary: Dumbledore has had just about enough of the bickering between Lily and James and their followers so he comes up with a very Dumbledore like solution. A joint vacation which they will use to visit each other homes. Drinking games, evening teas and more.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Everyone who loves disclaimers read this, because this will be the only disclaimer in this story, I am not J.K Rowling, I just own Laura, Viola and a few other minor characters. Ok cleared? Everyone happy? Good.

Since Viola and Laura aren't described in this story, I'm going to describe them here.

Laura: Brunette, medium in height, shy, loves to read, is best in her year, not counting Potions.

Viola: Black hair, small, outgoing, party animal, very popular amongst the boys, schoolwork is ok.

* * *

"Your potion should now be slightly pinkish," Professor Slughorn said over the class. Lily looked at her potion, it was slightly pinkish, Laura checked hers, she sighed; it was dark green. Potions weren't exactly one of Laura's stronger points. Viola eyed her potion; it was white. Laura was carefully measuring mashed Troll toenails when someone knocked politely. Laura was so startled that all the toenails fell into her cauldron and the colour turned brown. "Come in," Slughorn said. In came Professor McGonnagal. "Horace would you mind terribly if Potter, Pettigrew, Black, Lupin, Ray, Evans and Devons would skip this class? The Headmaster needs to see them." Slughorn of course gave permission, though he was slightly disappointed in the loss of Lily.

"Oh shit, what have we done?" Viola whispered to Lily. "I don't know, I hope we aren't in trouble!" Lily whispered back.

* * *

"Ah, you're all here," Dumbledore stated. "I summoned you here because of my concern about how things are going between you. Normally I have to break fights up between Slytherin and Gryffindor but you are all in Gryffindor. Why all the hatred?" He looked at them, blue eyes twinkling.

"Well sir, Potter won't leave me alone so…" Lily said tentatively.

"So you and your friends decided to take up war on them. They of course couldn't stand by doing nothing so they decided to make war on you. That's why you seven have been found almost every day hexing each other. Am I right miss Evans?" Dumbledore's furiously twinkling eyes stated that he knew that he was indeed right.

"Yes…" Lily answered slightly ashamed of herself, she was a Prefect – she should now better than to sink to the Marauder's level. All the others seemed slightly ashamed of themselves too.

"This bickering will cease now," Dumbledore said in a serious voice. "And I think I know just the remedy."

* * *

Short, short, short! I know! This is only the prologue! Those who read this story before I moved it and changed it here are few things to clarify things up:

Remus is not in love with Laura.

Sirius is not in love with Viola.

Peter, Sirius and Remus were only in this war because they were helping James.

Laura and Viola were only in this war because they were helping Lily.

There may be some romance later in the story between other couples.

Oh and did I mention that the remedy is a joint vacation? No, I guess not. But now you know!


	2. Part 1, the Evans's

**The Evans - Sirius has got a **_**plan**_

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I'm not J.K. If I were I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfiction stories, I would be finding a way to spend all that money J.K has!

* * *

They all got out of the Knight Bus, dragging their luggage. Lily looked at her house and sighed. Suddenly Potter was beside her; he leaned to her ear and whispered: "Nervous Lily flower?" She moved quickly away from him and snapped: "No," 

Lily twirled her long red hair and knocked on the door. Sirius gave James a sympathetic look that clearly said: "Better luck next time Prongs." James just sighed.

The boys were interrupted in their eye glancings by loud screeching. They looked in horror at an ugly girl with a neck as long as a giraffe's. "WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE BACK? YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING! VERNY DEAR IS GOING TO BLAME ME FOR YOUR UNNATURALNESS! AND JUST WHEN HE'S ON THE BRINK OF PROPOSING!" Then it was if the giraffe girl suddenly noticed the other ones. "WHAT? DID YOU BRING A HERD OF WEIRDOS TO OUR HOUSE? THEY'LL SCARE VERNY AWAY FOR SURE IF YOU DON'T! WHO ARE THOSE SCUMBAGS ANYWAY?"

Everyone winced and Remus leaned towards the boys. "She sure has a temper," he said quietly. Sirius snorted and James raised an eyebrow. Then they heard an even louder noise. Lily. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU UGLY TWISTED MORALE KILLER! HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PIGLIKE BOYFRIEND IS OFFENDED BY ME! THAT'S HIS AND YOURS PROBLEM! YOU…" The girls screeched louder and louder until the sound was nearly unbearable.

Everyone slowly backed away from the war field. But then it was as a peace flag had been waved, they suddenly stopped screaming. A couple of about 45 came to the door and scolded the two 'loudies.' The giraffe girl hanged her head in shame and went inside out of their sight. The woman smiled warmly at them all and hugged Viola and Laura. "Lily, introduce," the man said sternly. "Yes of course father," Lily said. "You know Viola and Laura and the boys are Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and," Lily sighed. "James Potter."

* * *

The guest room at the Evans… 

Lupin and Peter sleeping.

"_So Mrs and Mr Evans were nice."_

"I guess."

_"Common, you're not still thinking of Lily's sigh? Maybe she was just tired from yelling and was to tired to say your name. That's probably why she sighed."_

"Yeah, yeah and I'm a toad."

_"I always knew that there was something strange about you."_

"Padfoot?"

_"Yes."_

"Shut the hell up."

_"Fine if you are going to have it that way. I was only trying to help you, you know."_

"Humph."

"_So you think I have a chance?"_

"With what?"

"_With Denise of course!"_

"Denise? Who's that?"

"_The hot girl down the street of course!_"

"Oh, that. I don't know! Do I look like a successful love pursuer?"

_"Get your point."_

"I thought you would."

"**Guys?"**

"_Oh you're awake Moony!"_

"**Guys?"**

"Yeah."

_"Yeah."_

"**Did you consider the reason why I woke up, much to your pleasure?"**

_"Ummm…"_

"**Maybe because you were so fucking loud you idiots! I was trying to get some sleep!"**

_"Oh."_

"Sorry."

* * *

At 9 am in the morning Lily groggily went downstairs to have some breakfast. Her mother was in the kitchen eating a slice of toast and reading today's paper. When Lily entered she looked up from her paper and smiled. "Sleep ok honey?" 

Lily nodded and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. "It's always nice to be home mum."

"So you're allowed to use magic now?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yeah, I also have my apperating license but we still took the Knight Bus because Laura and Remus aren't old enough yet."

Mrs Evans nodded understandingly. "So what's going on between you and that James Potter?"

"_Mom!_" Lily exclaimed shocked.

"What? There's no use trying to hide things from me young lady! I know sparks when I see them!" Her mother said amused.

"_Sparks?_ Oh no, you've got it all wrong mother! The only thing that sparks is my wand when I'm hexing him," Lily said defiantly.

Mrs. Evans looked calmly at her, disbelief plainly written on her face. "Of course," she said and they finished their breakfast in silence.

* * *

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius yelled in James's ear. "Wake up! I found something interesting! Common you have to wake up! It's about Lily!" 

At this James's eyes flew right open. "Lily? What about Lily? Where is she?"

"She's in the garden having tea with everyone else, you were the only one that was still asleep, it's 11 am."

James wearily closed his eyes again. "Only 11 am? YOU WANKER! I normally sleep till fucking 2 pm!"

"No, no! Don't go to sleep again, we're guests in this house so we can't just sleep all day!" Sirius said frantically. "Besides I found a way to know if Lily is interested in you or not," he said silkily.

At this James sat up and stared wide eyed at Sirius. "How?"

* * *

That's it for now my dearies! And what has Sirius got in mind? I wouldn't be surprised if you'd already guessed! Oh and sorry for all the short paragraphs, I try to do them longer next time! Oh and this isn't the only chapter that happens at the Evans, I just wanted to update faster so the chapters will be all pretty short. 


	3. Part 2, the Evans's

**Chapter 2 – Dear diary**

**Disclaimer: J.K owns it all! Although I take some small comfort in the fact that I own Viola and Laura :D**

James looked around; he was in pleasant room with a big window facing towards the garden. Against one wall were bookshelves and against the other was a comfy looking bed and a closet. Everything was very neat and tidy. "I don't know Pad, we're kind of invading her privacy," James said concerned.

"Look Prongs, do you or do you not want to know how Lily really feels about you?" Sirius asked slowly.

"I do! But there has to be some other way than this!"

"Just look for her diary Prongs!" Sirius said exasperated. "They'll go inside any minute now!"

"How do you know she writes a diary anyways?"

"I've seen her on multiple occasions writing in it in Hogwarts. Now help me!" Sirius said and crouched so that he could see under her bed; there was nothing there.

James took out several books from one bookshelf and saw to his surprise another book behind them. He took it out and studied it, it was a small red diary and there were two numbers at the front: 1-1. Curious he opened it and saw Lily's handwriting:

_Dear diary,_

_When I started Hogwarts I decided to hold a diary about what happens to me there so I'm going to write something now. Yay!_

_The Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor but Severus in Slytherin. I've heard stories about wizards in Slytherin, they tend to go bad but I'm sure Sev won't be bad. I'm still going to continue seeing him even though we are in rival houses. Potter is always bugging me, showing me stuff: "Evans, come and see, Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans!" He just doesn't give up! He and Black are constantly holding whispered conversations, which they know I can hear, saying bad stuff about Sev. Like I'm listening! So I think Potions are a really nice subject although Professor Slughorn confuses me…_

James stopped reading; this was obviously Lily's first diary in her first year. That was what the numbers meant. "Padfoot, look for a diary that has 6 on the front and some other number behind. I found her first diary but she wrote that like six years ago or something so we shouldn't pay attention to that."

Sirius nodded and took up her pillow, there was nothing under him but Sirius felt something hard in the pillow. Hurriedly he took the pillow out of the pillowcase and a shiny red and gold diary lay in the pillowcase. "Prongs! Look here!" Sirius called and examined the diary: 6-4. "This is probably her fourth diary in sixth year! That's probably the one we want!"

James hurried over and snatched the diary from Sirius and read a page that was near the end of what had been written in it.

_Dear diary,_

_You know that we have been at, well, a war with James and his fellow Marauders but guess what Dumbledore did about it! I love that man dearly but now he has simply stepped out of line. I have to spend the entire summer with Potter and his friends! I even have to stay at his house and of course I'll have to be polite to him there because his PARENTS are there. That's right PARENTS! I mean if we were dating – which will NEVER happen it would be a pretty big thing. But I have to meet his PARENTS when we're not even dating and the Potters will now instantly of course that I hate his guts and then they'll be all cold towards me and stuff._

_Viola admitted to me that spending a summer with the Marauders didn't bother her at all. She was all dreamy and stuff when she said this so I am so sure that she has got a thing for one of THEM. Poor girl. And anyways why hasn't she told Laura or me about this? We share EVERYTHING! I told her when I had my first period, I told her when I kissed a guy for the first time, I told her when I lost my virginity AND I told her about my brief moment of insanity last fall when I actually FELT something for POTTER. Fortunately that lasted only a week, I don't know what I would have done… _

_Oooh, a thought just occurred to me: What if James was the one Viola had a thing for! Then he could fall in love with her eventually and he'd be off my back!_

_No, no, that isn't going to work because then he'll always be around being Viola's boyfriend and all. Urgh! I want to know whom Viola fancies!!!_

"I'll be down in a minute mom! I'm just going to grab my sweater," Lily said and opened the door to her room…

**A/N:** I now this is little but I just wanted to update now because I'm probably going a way for some time with no internet connection so I probably won't be able to update for a while. Please don't hate me! So I changed the rating to M for language. From now on I'll say if there is any swearing in the chapter:)


	4. Part 3, the Evans's

Chapter 3 - The chapter without a name due to author's uncreativeness and longing to get this chapter out of the way.

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, J.K owns it all.

* * *

"Get out," Lily said quietly. Sirius obeyed immediately and bolted out but James walked towards Lily. "Lily, I-" 

"GET OUT," Lily screamed and James had no choice but to follow Sirius. Lily calmly put both diaries where they belonged and then punched her pillow for good measure. How could he? This was by far the worst thing Potter had ever done to her. She sat down on her bed and cried softly and there she was for a while just staring ahead of her wondering what James had read. He had managed to shut the diary before she got hold of it so she had no idea what he had read. Someone opened the door quietly; it was Laura and Viola.

"What happened Lily?" Laura asked concerned and sat down beside her.

"That idiot Potter read my diary," Lily sobbed.

Viola gasped and sat down at the other side of Lily. "NO!"

"Yes," Lily said and her two friends hugged her tightly.

"Do you know what he read?" Laura asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, he closed the diary when I came in."

"He's going to pay for this," Viola said in a hard voice. "Was he the only one in the room?"

"No, Black was here too."

"Then he's going to pay for this too," Viola said and untangled herself from Lily and Laura.

Viola went down to the living room where all the Marauders were talking. "Remus can I talk to you for a second?" Viola said loudly, Sirius and James jumped at the sound of her voice and slowly retreated away from her.

"Sure," Remus said and followed her to the guest room where the boys slept.

"Remus do you know what your friends did?" Viola demanded and crossed her arms; Remus had always been the sensible one so she trusted him to be on Lily's side in this matter.

"Yes," Remus said and sighed.

"It's totally unacceptable, poor Lily is crying her heart out because she doesn't know what they read and she's afraid that it was something important, something she hasn't even told me and Laura."

"I don't think that they read anything important, James said that they read about how frustrated she is because of this vacation and how she's nervous to meet James's parents and then they read about what she called her 'brief moment of insanity'," Remus said.

"No!" Viola gasped. "Did they read anything more?"

Remus looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well they also read that Lily was certain that you, er, have a thing for one of us."

At this Viola turned slightly pink. "Yeah, Lily has always been known for making rash guesses," she floundered, it was clear that Lily had indeed been right. "Any chance that they, er, read further?"

"No, why?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing," Viola seemed relieved.

"Oh, I see. You told Lily who it was that you had a thing for," Remus said triumphantly.

Viola turned even redder. "So they did read ahead!" And then she realized her mistake; she had just as good as confessed that she had a thing for one of the Marauders.

Remus grinned. "No, is it Sirius?"

Viola's mouth dropped open. "Black? The only one you could think of was _Black_?" She suddenly noticed that she was very close to him now.

"Then who is it?" Remus asked quietly, they were so near each other now that their noses almost touched.

"LUNCH!" Mrs. Evans yelled. The two teenagers jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Remus please tell Sirius and James that we're not speaking to them and that they should think long and hard about their actions," Viola said shakily and bolted out of the room leaving a very confused Remus behind.

* * *

That night the girls were in Lily's room eating chips and drinking butterbeers that they had bought before coming. The girls had used the silent treatment on Sirius and James all day and Viola had done her best to avoid being with Remus alone. 

"I'm telling you if your mother hadn't called we probably would have kissed!" Viola said distraught. "I don't know what happened."

"Viola, don't you like Remus?" Laura asked.

"Well, yes."

"So why are you distraught?" Laura demanded.

"Because – I don't know."

Lily took her hand. "Remus obviously likes you or you wouldn't have gotten so close to kissing."

"Yeah, but he's a Marauder!"

"So?" Lily asked.

"Lily! He's a Marauder and they've been making your life a living hell!" Viola yelled.

"Well yes, but Remus has always been the sensible one. It's mainly Potter and Black and sometimes Pettigrew. Oh Viola, don't let some petty disagreement between me and James ruin what you and Remus obviously have!" Lily said heartily.

"Oh, Lily, now I just want to hug you!" Viola said and hugged her friend.

Laura looked indignant. "Hey, don't leave me out!" And then they were all hugging.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were all gloomy. James lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, he was still very distraught about the whole diary thing. Remus was deep in thought too where he lay on his mattress on the floor. Sirius and Peter were both discouraged by their friends and were very quiet. 

"I wish I could tell her that I was sorry but every time I start to talk to her she wordlessly leaves the room. And besides I'm not even sure that a simple 'sorry' will work," James rambled for the hundredth time.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just give it time Prongs, she can't stay mad at you forever."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be all right," Peter said confidently. "But what's wrong with you Moony? You've been all quiet and stuff all day."

"What? What were you talking about? Sorry, I spaced out a little," Remus said slightly confused.

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Common Moony, you're nearly as bad as James. Only you look like you're thinking hard and James looks like he wants to hit himself."

"That's actually a good idea Pad," James mumbled.

"Yeah well I'm just a little confused that's all," Remus said evasively.

"About what? We share everything," Peter said.

"Fine, I'm confused about Viola," he mumbled.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Are your wet dreams about her?"

"SIRIUS!"

"SIRIUS!"

"SIRIUS!"

"What? It's just my way of asking if you like her," Sirius said defensively.

"Why don't you just ask the regular way then?" Peter said.

"It's not as fun that way."

Remus rolled his eyes. "If you must know then yes, I do have a thing for Viola."

"Does she know?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know and I'm very confused. After we nearly kissed today she's been acting very weird."

"Slow down a little, you guys nearly _kissed_?" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were talking about what you read in the diary and then we were just so close and we got closer and closer and if Mrs. Evans hadn't called us for lunch I'm almost sure we would have kissed," Remus confessed. "And now she's taken to avoiding me."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Peter asked.

"If I only knew! That's what I've been thinking about all day!"

"Maybe you just smelled bad?" Sirius asked. Remus just glared at him.

* * *

A/N: That's it then! This is the longest chapter yet, YAY! (Although I know it's not long, even if it is the longest). So I'm probably going away again but I hope that I will have another chapter done before I go, although I'm not hopeful. 

So the usual: R&R


	5. The Evans's Finale

_**The Evans finale – I'm so sorry but Vernon just fainted**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K owns it all**_

_Thud. _

"What was that?" Mrs. Evans asked. The girls and Mrs. Evans were cooking supper, Vernon Dursley, Petunia's boyfriend had come to have dinner with them and had gone upstairs to see Petunia.

Suddenly someone shrieked and Lily knew that was her sister that was shrieking. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU FILTHY SCUM?"

The girls all looked at each other, confused. Suddenly Peter came running to them, a worried look on his face. "Mrs. Evans, I'm so sorry but Vernon just fainted."

"_What?_" They all said together.

"We were levitating James to tease him when Vernon came in and saw James floating in mid air demanding that we let him down. And I guess he was a little shocked because he fainted," Peter said embarrassed and studied his toes.

Lily could have sworn that her mother smiled slightly when Peter told them about the incident. "Did he now? I guess we'll have to check on him," Mrs. Evans said and sighed and then lead the entire group upstairs where Remus, James and Sirius were backed up to a wall and Petunia was screaming her head off.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

"Oh my god, I hope this persuades Vernon not to marry my sister," Lily said amusedly as she lay on her bed talking to Viola and Laura who lay on the floor.

"Yeah, his face was purple all the way through the meal and he was always glaring at the boys with those extremely small eyes of his," Laura said laughing.

Mrs. Evans had finally managed to calm Petunia down and Vernon Dursley had eventually come around just when dinner started. He had hardly talked except to say 'thank you' and 'yes please'. The Marauders acted like nothing had happened but you could see that they were trying very hard not to laugh.

Finally Vernon had left muttering something about having to finish a project and then he practically ran away, very red in the face.

"In four days we'll go visit Sirius. I wonder if his parents are nicer than him?" Viola said as she painted her nails.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Laura said surprised.

"What?"

"His parents have this major dark thing going on for them, they're like really evil. Sirius doesn't even live with them any more, they hated him for being in Gryffindor," Laura explained.

"Oh, poor Sirius! And we've been so mean to him. He's always so cheerful, I'd never have guessed something like this was happening for him," Lily said full of remorse.

"I think that Sirius has kind of built a shell around him and he let's really few people see the real side of him," Laura said sagely.

Viola laughed. "Have you suddenly turned into a shrink Laura?"

"Are you saying that we're not seeing the real side of Sirius?" Lily asked slowly.

Laura nodded. "Exactly, although I think that he likes the cheerful side so it doesn't bother him that much that he has a split personality."

Lily and Viola stared at their friend, amazed. "Wow Laura, how can you understand people like that? Honestly, you _should_ be a shrink," Viola said.

Laura shrugged. "I'm thinking about it, Viola could you do my nails?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

It was six in the morning when Viola tiptoed out of the house to watch the sunrise. She had sat there for a while when she was joined by Remus. "Hey," he said gruffly and sat down in the grass beside her. She smiled. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, but what are _you_ doing here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Viola said and smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"So are you," Remus said without thinking but immediately regretted his words. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

A slight smile tugged at Viola's lips. "Are you saying that I'm not beautiful?"

"No, of course not!" Remus said frantically. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met! No – I mean you're beautiful -"

Viola had interrupted him by kissing him on the mouth lightly.

"Wha-"

Viola put her finger on his mouth. "Shush," she said and drew him into a deeper kiss.

Meanwhile Lily had awakened when Viola had left. Deciding that she couldn't sleep more she drew the curtains from the window and saw Viola sitting in the grass and Remus joining her. Lily smiled. "Laura, wake up!"

"Whazz the matter?" Laura asked groggily. "What's the clock?"

"Six am, come see!" Lily said impatiently.

"SIX AM?" Laura exclaimed and turned her back to Lily.

"Laura Karen Day, you come here this minute and see what could be a scene in a romantic movie," Lily commanded.

Eventually Laura managed to drag herself out of bed and look out of the window. "Awww, you think Viola will make her move now?" Laura asked excitedly but was answered by Viola kissing Remus. The two girls both sighed. "How cute was that?" Lily asked dreamily.

"Ultra cute," was Laura's answer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

It was time to leave the Evans and James had managed to get hold of Petunia alone.

"Listen Petunia, I know that I've been a real arse this week and I'm really sorry. I'm especially sorry about Vernon," James said full of remorse.

Petunia sniffed. "As you should be."

"So I decided to give Vernon a little gift," James said and took a small package out of his pocket. "Don't open it, it's supposed to be a surprise. I'm sure Vernon will like it, I especially chose something I knew he would like," he said sincerely.

Petunia sniffed some more but took the package reluctantly.

"Excellent, bye," James said cheerfully and disappeared to talk with Sirius.

"Why did you give Vernon a gift?" Sirius demanded. "He's a git, he doesn't deserve gifts."

"I completely agree with you Pad," James said smiling.

"But why did you then give him – _oh_, I see. What was in that package?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Let's just say that I don't think that Petunia will want to kiss that face," James said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Vernon dear is going to have a little acne problem going on for him," James said and the two boys laughed merrily.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I realize that I skipped the last few days but that was because I can't have all things happening in just one week, I got to do the other six!

So I haven't decided whom we should visit next so please state your preference! The one gets the most votes will be the next subject! Oh, but you can't vote for James, I'm saving him for last.

See ya!


	6. Part 1, The Black's

Chapter 5 - Home Sweet Home - NOT!

Disclaimer - Everything belongs to J.K. Including all of the members in the Black family and Lorcan. I only own Laura and Lily.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Sirius said bitterly as the gang stood outside Grimmauld Place 13. Sirius wondered how Dumbledore had persuaded his family to take the gang for a week, the last time he saw them they didn't seem like they loved him so much.

Everybody was quiet, everybody knew that this week was going to be hard on them all; Remus, the Werewolf, Lily, the Muggle-born, Sirius, the family hater and the rest of them were 'blood traitors'.

Sirius turned to face the group. "Ok, my family is pretty, well, disgusting, terrible and evil but aside from that they're the best family in the world!" He said jokingly as if to try to forget that he was about to be submitted to ultimate hell. "But seriously, Lily, whatever you do, do _not_ mention that you're muggle-born. They probably know already from Regulus but Dumbledore must have done something to keep them in line so I don't think they'll kill you unless you go and make it obvious that you're muggle-born every single day," Lily looked a bit worried by this. "Moony, they _know_," Sirius said seriously, Remus nodded solemnly. "They are not going to be quiet about that so be ready to be reminded every day what you are. I think this would be the right time to tell them about your situation before they learn about it from _them_," he continued. James, Peter and Sirius all stared at Remus who coughed and loosened himself from Viola who had been holding on tightly. He backed away from her with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this sooner Viola, but I'm, I'm-" he looked Viola straight in the eye who was staring at him worriedly. "I'm a werewolf."

Laura, Lily and Viola stared at him as if expecting that every second he'd tell them he was joking.

"Are you really a werewolf?" Viola whispered. Remus nodded somberly.

She walked to him and took his hand. "If I weren't so much in love with you I'd probably think it was a big deal. But now I only think of it a minor discomfort," she smiled shyly. "Did you really think that I was going to turn my back to you?"

"Remus just stared at her speechless, this had not been the reaction he had expected from her. He had expected that she'd back away in fear and hate him for being a werewolf. He was going to hug her for being so nice when he heard gasps from Laura and Lily.

"Oh wow Viola. This is so big! Are you sure?" Laura gushed.

"After only three days and you love him!" Lily gasped.

Viola nodded slowly. "I've thought about it and I really do."

The boys looked at each other in confusion not understanding what the big deal was. "Can you be more excited over one word?" James asked in disbelief.

Lily turned to James, eyes flashing. "You are such a heartless pig, if you'd grow up a little bit you'd realize that love is what really matters but not sleeping with as many girls as possible."

James quieted and turned his back to Lily. "Shouldn't we get this over with Pad?"

"Right, let's gush over Remus being a werewolf and Viola loving him some other time. Now we have to focus on the evil that is called parents. There is one important thing that you _must_ remember-" Sirius suddenly stopped talking as a pale young man of about thirteen approached them. He was wearing a long black cloak and his eyes were very dark with a slight reddish gleam on them. He had thick black hair that reached his shoulders and he had a slightly haughty look on his face when he addressed Sirius. "Ah, Sirius. I hope that your companions are all _pur_. You know what the Black family motto is," he said and smiled. His voice was very musical and beautiful. "Toujours pur – always pure," he smiled slightly. "I'm afraid that I am not as pure as I should be. My father destroyed that for me and he was of course punished. Isn't it remarkable that I don't feel a least bit sorry for killing him? Perhaps that's the vampire blood in me. Alas, I am half a vampire. My mother was silly enough to be knocked up by a _vampire_," he said the last word with profound distaste, making it clear to them that he was not proud of his vampire heritage. He seemed to babble on, saying the next thing that came to his mind but his eyes gleamed with intelligence as he surveyed everybody.

Everybody but Sirius looked a bit frightened because of this unknown half-vampire that told them that he had killed his father.

"Everyone, that's Lorcan d'Eath, a family friend," Sirius said.

Laura took a step forward. "Hello Lorcan, are you visiting the Black's as well?" She said and extended her hand.

He didn't take Laura's outstretched hand. "What's your blood-status?" He asked.

Laura seemed taken aback by this. "Half-blood."

Lorcan smiled at this. "Ah, you are acceptable, Miss-"

"Day," Laura answered and hesitantly took _his_ now outstretched hand.

"Were you going to go in sometime soon Sirius?" Lorcan asked and then gestured with his hand to all the houses around them. "The muggles will get curious if such a strange group as ourselves stand here for much longer."

"For once in your life you're right Lorcan," Sirius muttered and walked up to the door to Grimmauld Place 13 and knocked.

A thin man in his late forties came to the door. He had thick, black hair reaching to mid-back and he had a big eagle nose and a thin mouth. "Good evening Lorcan, we've been expecting you. Everybody is having dinner in the dining room," he ignored Sirius but took Lorcan's hand before Lorcan disappeared inside.

"Sirius, your parents have been kind enough to let you be here for a week. Frankly I don't understand why Wilburga decided this, she is to soft I've always said. Druella and I are visiting with our daughters, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Narcissa's spouse is here too, I'm sure you know him, Lucius Malfoy the name is. My son-in-law, Rodolphus is here too with his brother, Rabastan. I expect that you will show extreme courtesy to all of whom I have spoken off. Your betrayal to the family has affected my dear Walburga very much, she is simply destroyed. It would be wise if you'd forget about your, ah, beliefs for the week. Now, you'll be staying in your former room with all of your little friends. You have been provided with one extra mattress, which I believe is very kind of Orion and Walburga. You will now go and have dinner with everyone and remember to not speak unless you are addressed. You may enter," he said all this in a slightly bored voice all the while staring at Sirius with daggers in his eyes.

"Dear old uncle Cygnus, my mother's brother," Sirius told them under his breath. The gang was very quiet when they left their luggage in the hall and slowly followed Sirius who went to the dining room.

The dining room was clearly intended to show how wealthy the Black's were. All the furnishings were green and silver and many clearly expensive paintings hung on the walls. Everything on the dining table was made of silver except of course the food. At the head of the table a man in his sixties with an eagle nose and grey streaked hair sat and acted like he was the King of the World. At the other end of the table two people sat, a woman in her early fifties and a man in his late forties. At the sides of the table various people sat, most of them in their twenties, all with the same snotty expression on their face. Everyone had been talking idly when the entered but they all fell silent when they noticed the visitors.

The man who sat alone at the head of the table cleared his throat. "Introduce yourself and your blood-status."

"Their blood-status doesn't matter," Sirius said quietly.

Gasps and whisperings were heard from the people that sat at the sides. The man pounded the table with his fist. "SILENCE!" He roared and everyone immediately quieted. "Of course the blood-status matters, is it true what Regulus says? That there is a Mudblood amongst you?" Everyone looked at Sirius expectantly and Lily's heart beat got quicker. James had moved himself so that he stood in front of Lily as if to protect her if the Black's decided that her being there was not acceptable.

"No, that is not true," Sirius said.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying that Regulus is a liar?"

"Yes, there is no Mudblood here. Only a _muggle-born_," Sirius said quietly.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the man's answer. "Judging by the fear on the read headed wench I'd say that she is the Mudblood," he said quietly and stared at Lily. "Normally we would have thrown you out but we made a deal with that Dumbledore wanker. Let them stay and he won't turn us in for the carpets," he paused slightly before booming: "SIT!"

* * *

Straight after dinner the gang followed Sirius to his room. It was thankfully very spacious because they would have to be so many there and Gryffindor banners were covering the silver-grey walls along with posters of motorcycles and muggle girls clad only in a bikini. There was also a picture of the four Marauders standing arm in arm laughing. Under normal circumstances Lily might have made some comment about the bikini girls but all she did now was sit wearily on Sirius's large bed. The others copied Lily and also took a seat on Sirius's bed. Lily and the girls had long since forgotten that they were mad at Sirius and James.

"I'm sorry Sirius," Laura said finally after a long silence.

Sirius shook his head. "No, _I'm_ sorry for you having to here for a week."

They sat in silence for a while more until Lily broke it. "Is it wrong of me to hate your family Sirius?" She asked tentatively.

The corners of Sirius's mouth twitched a little. "No, I hate them so I guess you can hate them in peace too."

Lily smiled. "I'm sorry I've treated you so badly Sirius. Consider the diary forgotten. Not you Potter," she added when James looked hopeful.

Sirius smiled. "Ok, so with good will two people can fit on the mattress, they just have to sleep a little tight together. Because of that I think it would be best if Viola and Remus slept there as they are the only couple here," he said and gestured to the mattress that lay beside the bed, Viola and Remus nodded understandingly. "My bed is king-size so we should be able to squeeze 4 people there so I'll be the only one that sleeps on the floor," he continued.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, _I'll_ sleep on the floor," Lily seemed to be willing to do anything for Sirius now.

"I don't think so, I'm the host so I'll be the one that sleeps on the floor. I'll sleep on my winter cloak or something. Besides I wouldn't miss it for the world seeing you and James sleeping in the same bed," he added slyly.

Lily stared at Sirius as if she had just realized that she'd have to sleep in the same bed as James. "Laura, you'll sleep in the middle and I'll sleep at the end," she commanded finally, Laura smiled faintly at this but James looked as if Christmas had been cancelled.

Viola who had been sitting in Remus's lap with her head buried into his shoulder looked up. "Sirius what carpets was he talking about? And who was that man that seemed to decide everything?"

"My family has several flying carpets that has been in the family for generations. They don't want to turn them in as it is illegal to possess them. Dumbledore knew about the carpets and blackmailed them. And that man is my maternal grandfather; Pollux Black. Technically he owns this house but he takes turns living with his offspring: my mother, Walburga and his two sons, Cygnus and Alphard. Alphard is ok, he's always been nice to me." Sirius answered.

Sirius sighed once again. "I'm telling you: this week is not going to be easy."

* * *

A/N: Lorcan d'Eath is not a character I made up. He is the courtesy of J.K Rowling. At least hp - lexicon . org says so.

And I have to correct a former mistake, Remus was of age when this story started but I said in the Evans nr.1 that he wasn't of age. I was wrong; Remus's birthday is in March.

And I know that you wanted Remus next but I'm just so damn evil that I'm going to start with Sirius but I promise that Remus will be after him! Promise!

So you'll have to wait a bit for the next chapter because I'm going to Denmark and when I come back from Denmark school will start again so I may not update for a while.


	7. Part 2, The Black's

**Chapter 6 – A gift to you**

**Disclaimer: J.K owns it all. I'm not J.K. Don't sue me.**

Laura woke up in the middle of the night because James's elbow was poking her in the stomach. She had begun to regret letting Lily sleep at the end because Laura soon discovered that James did _not_ lie still when he was sleeping. He was always tossing and turning and hitting and kicking Laura while he was at it. In short it was _not_ pleasant to sleep next to James. She looked at Lily sleeping very peacefully unaware that Laura had woken up for the fifth time that night because of James. A thought suddenly crossed Laura's mind and she grinned evilly. Carefully Laura climbed over Lily to get out of the bed and saw Viola and Remus sleeping peacefully, Remus's arm over Viola. Laura smiled, those two were so cute, she could hardly believe that they had only been together for four days; they were already so close.

Carefully, very, very carefully Laura rolled Lily over so that she was closer to James and there was room for Laura at the end. Lily muttered something about Potter being an idiot but otherwise showed no sign of waking up. Laura grinned once again and then slid back under the covers, sighing happily over the fact that James couldn't reach her now.

Viola woke up first when someone was knocking hard on the door and yelling. "Sirius, you get your bloody Gryffindor ass down and take the others with you as well. According to Dumbledore we have to feed you as well. Scum! Blood Traitors! Mudbloods…"

Sirius groaned, burying his face in his pillow. "Love you too, Mother Dear," he yelled back and the screaming ceased and they could hear Mrs. Black going back down.

Everyone was awake now, groaning tiredly and suddenly Lily screamed. "Aaaaah! Why am I lying next to Potter? Why, why, why, WHY is Potter's arm around me? Potter let go!" She shrieked at James who just looked at her confused, blinking at the light and trying to rearrange his thoughts.

"Wha? Whazz goin on?" He muttered, peering his eyes at Lily.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on: Suddenly _I_ am sleeping next to _you_ and you have your arm around me so LET GO!" Lily shrieked at him

Finally James let go, still a bit confused about what was happening. "Ok, so _why_ are you sleeping next to me? I thought Laura-"

"I don't know Potter! It's probably something you arranged. You woke up, moved me so I would sleep next to you and then you went back to sleep!"

"Actually-" Laura said timidly.

"Stay out of this Laura," Lily commanded.

"Ok, so how could I move you? In case you had forgotten, Laura was in the way. Did I lift you over her?" James said calmly.

"I don't know! I only know that it's your fault," Lily said defeated.

"Umm, Lily? It's kinda my fault…" Laura said timidly.

Now Lily rounded on Laura. "_What?_"

"Well, James was always kicking me and hitting me in his sleep and I was always waking up and I got kind of tired of it so I moved you so I could sleep at the end," Laura said uncomfortably.

"Laura Karen Day-"Lily began, glaring at Laura who cringed a little.

"Sorry Lily, no time for scolding now. We have to go get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast," Sirius interrupted sleepily.

"Fine," Lily snapped. "But this is _not_ forgotten."

"Ok, so we have one adjoining bathroom-" Sirius began, pointing at a door that led to the bathroom.

"SHIT!" Viola suddenly yelled where she was lying next to Remus. "Remus, don't look at me! I'm hideous!" She screamed and buried her face in the pillow that she and Remus shared.

Everyone looked at Viola in surprise. "Umm, Viola? What's wrong?" Remus asked tentatively.

Viola lifted her face slightly from the pillow so that she could talk. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I just woke up, with puffy eyes and uncombed hair. I haven't washed or put make-up on! So don't look at me!"

"Viola? I don't care if you haven't put make-up on. You're always as beautiful in my eyes," Remus said sincerely.

"Aaaawww," James and Sirius chorused, grinning.

"Really?" Viola asked and lifted her face off the pillow to face Remus.

"Really," Remus said, slightly amused how vain his girlfriend was.

"That's sweet, but I demand to use the toilet first," Viola commanded and rose up to go to the toilet.

"Wait- is Peter still asleep?" Laura suddenly asked.

James, who was beside Peter looked at his fellow Marauder. "Yep, he's even snoring a little."

"Who cares? We'll just wake him up when it's his turn to use toilet," Sirius said dismissively and stood up from the floor and shook the cloak off that he had used as a cover. Laura let out an involuntary gasp and clapped her hand to cover her mouth. Sirius grinned mischievously, looking at himself where he stood on the middle of the floor clad only in his boxers. "Like what you see Day?"

Laura blushed and turned away from him. "I, er, no," she floundered, making Sirius grin even more.

"If you say so," Sirius said and started to get dressed.

"Maybe I should go get dressed too," James said lazily and stretched and climbed out of the bed.

"James! Have you been working out?" Viola exclaimed when she was exiting the bathroom, now looking completely refreshed.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed from the floor.

"Don't worry, I saw yours last night. They're just as good as James's if they aren't better," Viola said and lied down next to Remus, stroking his biceps.

"Yes, I have," James said and looked over his shoulder at Lily, who had turned her back to him like Laura.

"My turn to go to the bathroom," Laura said finally. "But seriously, do you _always_ sleep just in your boxers?"

"Nope, sometimes we sleep naked," Sirius said innocently.

Laura stared at him. "Eew."

"It's true, we just thought that you'd prefer if we covered our private parts," James continued, smiling sweetly at Laura who looked completely disgusted.

"It's very comfortable, you know when it just dangles, nothing holding it…" Sirius continued grinning at Laura who fled to the bathroom now completely disgusted with them.

Remus chuckled. "I don't think Laura appreciated the description Pad,"

"You know, I don't think she did," Sirius said thoughtfully.

**A/N:** This wasn't much of a chapter; I just thought I'd give you this before I disappear for two weeks. Aren't I sweet? Yeah so in the next chapter we'll have more Black encounters and such.

So good-bye, off to Denmark! Let's see how much of my school Danish I can remember… En, to, tre, fire, fem, seks, syv, otte, ni, ti…


	8. Part 3, The Black's

**Chapter 7 – Does this mean I'm forgiven? – NO!**

**Disclaimer: J.K owns it all. I'm not J.K. Don't sue me.**

"Would you like some more orange juice miss Evans?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked politely and beckoned to the orange juice.

"Er, sure-" Lily began but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Lily: Don't," he commanded. "Rodolphus I suggest that you take a sip first," Sirius dared him and watched Rodolphus Lestrange turn a little pale.

"For your information I'm allergic to orange juice," Rodolphus informed Sirius loftily.

"No you're not," Bellatrix said and grinned evilly. "You make me have orange juice with every meal."

"Hush, Bella!" Rodolphus snapped.

"Having a bit of a lovers quarrel are we?" Lorcan asked and watched the pair kill each other with their eyes.

"Shut up, d'Eath," they both snapped.

"Since Rodolphus is 'allergic' to orange juice I suggest that my lovely cousin Bellatrix will drink it instead," Sirius suggested smoothly.

"No. Fucking. Way," Bellatrix said between clenched teeth. "The idiot of a husband put something in there and was so obvious about it that it was discovered. But if everybody won't just SHUT UP I'll make them drink the juice and whatever is in it," Bellatrix threatened.

"Bella!" Rodolphus protested.

"Are you volunteering to be first to drink Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Somebody went the wrong way out of bed this morning," Lorcan suggested as he smeared butter on his toast.

"Leave her be, Lorcan," Narcissa commanded and then continued talking to Rabastan Lestrange.

Sirius elbowed Laura. "Are you done?"

Laura gulped and watched the Black family quarrel with each other; Cygnus was in a heated argument with Orion and Walburga was scolding Lucius for something. It seemed that the Black family was unable to be civil to other people. "Yes!" She whispered fervently and Sirius stood up and bowed to Walburga and Orion.

"As always a meal with the Black family has been pure pleasure but unfortunately me and my friends feel compelled to leave this _lovely_ gathering," he told them, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The Black family just blinked at him and then continued quarrelling amongst themselves.

"Oh no," Sirius said when he had closed the door to the dining room.

"What?" Asked Peter and looked around him.

Silently Sirius pointed to a dog that stood before them.

"Uh, Padfoot? That's a dog. Why would _you_ of all people be afraid of dogs?" James asked.

"Why him of all people?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Er, he just likes dogs really much," Remus said quickly.

"That is no ordinary dog, that's a Crup," Sirius told them and Lily gasped.

"What's a Crup?" Viola asked.

"A Crup is a magical creature that strongly resembles a Jack Russell terrier, except a Crup has a forked tail. Crups are extremely loyal to wizards and ferocious to Muggles. They eat almost anything," Lily recited.

"Well we don't have anything to fear then! We're all wizards," James said triumphantly.

"A Crup that is raised in the House of Black is no ordinary Crup," Sirius told him. "He's specially trained to be only loyal to Purebloods and to bite anyone with Muggle blood in their veins. His name is Aramintus, after my dear aunt Araminta Melliflua who tried to make Muggle-Hunting legal," Sirius said slowly. "I think that me and James are the only Purebloods so I suggest that you slowly back away until you're out of his sight, then you run," he told the others while watching Aramintus who stood alert and ready to attack them any minute.

Silently, Laura, Remus and Viola inched past the growling Aramintus, fear etched on their faces. Finally only Lily was left and with a gulp she tried to follow her friends who had managed to retreat safely. But Lily wasn't as lucky.

With a snarl, Aramintus lunged at Lily who screamed but suddenly a stag got into his way. Aramintus's claws dug into the stag's hide and the Crup began to bite the stag who tried to shake Aramintus off without success. But then a big, black dog jumped at Aramintus and finally managed to get the Crup of the stag.

Watching the bloody struggle, Lily knew that she couldn't help them so she ran after her friends, hoping that Sirius and James would be all right. Soon a bloody James and a panting Sirius entered Sirius room where their friends rushed to them to see if they were okay.

"James, sit on Sirius's bed, Viola bring me a wet towel, Laura bring me the red ointment in my trunk," Lily barked and led James to Sirius's bed.

Sirius, nearly unharmed followed James to see how he was doing. "Sorry that I didn't take him off you sooner mate, I just wasn't quick enough thinking," Sirius told James ruefully.

"It's all right Pad, I'm not that harmed, really Lily, you don't need to-"

"Of course I do," Lily said crisply, taking a wet towel from Viola. "You just saved my neck back there," she told him and gently begun to cleanse James's wounds.

"Thanks," James said gruffly and winced when Lily cleaned his wounds.

"Laura, pass the ointment," Lily said absently as she finished the last wound. "Ok, now that this is over I only have to rub that ointment on you and the only thing that will bear witness of your injuries is a pink skin for a couple of days."

"Mind if I give you a thank-you kiss?" James asked Lily and grinned.

"Yes. But you may give me a thank-you answer," Lily said and glared at James and Sirius. "Since when are you animagi?"

Laura and Viola gasped and the Marauders all winced. "I was hoping you would forget that," James said.

"No way," Lily said and stood up, facing James and Sirius, her arms crossed.

"We've been animagi since fifth year," James finally said defeated.

"James! Why did you sell me and Peter out?!" Sirius cried and James hid his face in his hands and Peter looked like he had been burned.

"Sirius, she didn't fuckin know about Peter!" James wailed. "But she already knew about you and you just had sell Peter out didn't you?" James scolded Sirius who had finally realized what he had said and was now suffocating himself in the bed sheets.

"You're animagi too?" Lily asked Peter incredulously. "Peter is animagi?! What animal is he?"

"Rat," Remus said with a grin and Peter winced.

"Why is that so incredulous?" Peter asked suspiciously. "That I'm an animagi?" The small, ratlike boy asked, his small eyes filled with suspicion.

"Er," was all Lily managed to say about the matter. Peter put on a hurt expression.

"She was just surprised because she already knew about Sirius and James so it just came as a shock that someone else was too," Laura said after a moment of thought, Peter immediately began to feel better and Lily and Laura sighed in relief.

"Hey Lily?" James asked, his voice gone sweet.

"What?"

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for the whole diary thing?"

"Just not smart, mate," Sirius said and shook his head.

Lily finally remembering the diary again, glared at James. "NO!" She yelled and ignored poor James for the rest of the day. But of course the Marauders did everything they could to make James feel better, clapping him on the shoulder all day, telling him how stupid he was. Hey, what are friends for?

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry that the story was on hiatus for this long! My computer broke down, I started school again, things were busy, I had a writers block… So sorry! So I just finished this chapter in a hurry to give you something.


End file.
